We've never met but can we have a coffee or something?
by fabilousxx
Summary: Ален Уокър има мрачен и тъжен ден, никого за разговор. Напълно сам. Колко малък е света обаче, когато среща точно човекът, от когото се нуждае пред собствената си врата?


Беше следобед, когато Ален Уокър се прибра от работа с покупките си от магазина. Не му се занимаваше с нищо, беше вече много изморен и определено не очакваше двама куриери с хладилник, които за малко щяха да го отнесат пред собственият му вход. Те му се извиниха много учтиво, даже оставиха хладилника, направиха му път и единият куриер му отвори вратата на асансьора, което беше много мило.

Още с влизането му, неговата снежно бяла котка Тимкямпи, измяука поздравително обаче на Ален му се доплака, защото усети, че е забравил да му купи храна.

Отново надолу към магазина, пак се срещна с куриерите от по-рано. Този път носеха нещо като печка. Единият от тях изглеждаше объркан и реши да го попита за апартамент 263.

„О, това е на моят етаж. До мен." От обърканите погледи на двамата мъже осъзна, че не им каза нищо съществено и след това ги насочи към седмият етаж, апартамента в ляво от черната метална врата.

Ален се зачуди за кого ли са всички тези уреди. Очевидно някой си е купил апартамент.

Денят му беше отчайващ. Даже и сняг започна да вали, а той беше излязъл по пуловера си само. Сега сигурно щеше и да се разболее. Стисна зъби и изтича към магазина, котката се нуждае от храна.

На касата имаше опашка от хора, които го гледаха все едно е луд. Едно, заради бялата му коса, второ, че е по пуловер, а навън очевидно вали и скапан сняг вече.

Отново пред входа си, бялокосият мъж си намери ключовете, отключи си и си изчака асансьора. Когато беше на етажа си, видя новият си съсед.

Изпусна си плика с котешката храна, пред него стоеше най-красивият мъж, когото Ален беше срещал през целият си живот, а той среща много хора.

Мъжът беше с черна къдрава коса, която беше хванал назад с лента. Беше облечен с бежаво дълго палто до коленете, незакопчано и се виждаше, че отдолу е с костюм, който е черен, съчетан с бяла риза, над която има черно като костюма елече и тъмносиня вратовръзка. На ръцете си имаше ръкавици. Под едното си око имаше бенка и мили богове, този мъж все едно е излязъл от някое списание, а не се нанася в новият си апартамент.

Усети му силният парфюм, когато красивият мъж беше пред него и подаваше на Ален плика му с котешка храна.

Заслепен от него и момента, единственото нещо, което Ален успя да каже беше, „Знам, че току що се срещнахме, но може ли да пием заедно чай или нещо?"

Ален беше сигурен, че красивият мъж ще каже не. Беше сигурен, че ще помисли, че е странен и ще се затвори в апартамента си. Сигурен беше, че няма и да помръдне мускул и просто ще впери поглед в него всякаш е извънземно. Беше сигурен, но имаше надежда.

Това не беше най-добрият му следобед. Всичките му познати бяха заети – Лена беше с брат си, Лави си имаше нова приятелка и искаше да прекарва време с нея, никой не беше с него да го утеши. Нямаше никого, с когото да поговори. Неговият ден беше мрачен и тъжен. Мислите му бяха плаващи, съзнанието му – дезогранизирано.

Сега си спомни, че преди няколко седмици видя същия този мъж на една спирка, след инцидент в работата си. Ален плачеше от ярост и едновременно тъга, защото го бяха обвинили в нещо свързано с кражба. Тогава той беше слаб и беззащитен. Но мъжът беше все така стилен, красив и сдържан. Само с един поглед към Ален, той знаеше, че нещо не е наред. Беше седнал до него и му беше предложил салфетка. Зашеметен, Ален я беше приел.

Не си бяха разменили имената, нито мъжът го беше питал какво се е случило или защо плаче сам на спирката. Просто беше останал с него, в труден момент и му беше предложил това, от което най-много се нуждаеше – да не е сам.

Дори не се и нуждаеха тогава от думи, че да комуникират. Те просто се разбираха. Ален имаше усещане за тогава, че имат връзка, колкото и странно да звучи. Обаче, чувстваше се комфортно около този мъж. Почувства се стабилно и спокойно.

Почувства се все едно е наред.

Някак, неговият малък и добър жест към Ален го успокои. Направи го да се чувства по-малко самотен. Направи го да се чувства все едно на някого му пука. Някак, присъствието на мъжа го укроти от гнева му, накара го да се чувства много по-добре. Присъствието му допринесе за спокойствие в мислите му. Или поне така си помисли.

Върна се в настоящето, когато мъжът пред него тактично се изкашля леко и му се усмихна. О, скъпи богове, защо?

Ален го погледна право в очите, с току що отново събрана смелост, но с много треперещ глас и отново си зададе въпроса, защото не знае дали първият път го попита или само го зяпаше. „Току що се срещаме, не всъщност, за втори път. Няма значение. Ще може ли да пием заедно чай или нещо?" Сигурно лицето му гори, има температура.

Ален знае, че със сигурност си е загубил ума. Определено не мислеше трезво.

Красивият мъж изглеждаше шокиран от внезапният въпрос, но бързо се възстанови. Ален знаеше какъв отговор ще получи и просто очакваше сърцето си разбито от непознат красавец.

Той си пое въздух, усмивка на красивите му устни. Погледна Ален право в очите и му отговори точно това, което не очакваше, „Удоволствието ще е изцяло мое, прекрасно момче."

Боговете да са му на помощ, сърцето му се разтуптя, той си взе котешката храна от мъжа и реши да му се представи най-накрая. „Аз съм Ален Уокър."

„Тики Мик." Той си подаде ръката за ръкостискане. Когато Ален я хвана, вече беше официално, пред него се задава буря по-силна от снежната навън.

Тики Мик или ще му вземе сърцето и душата и ще си играе с тях или ще ги пази добре.

Каквото и да го очаква в близкото бъдеще, сега си отключи апартамента, взе си палтото, защото все пак покани красивият си нов съсед на кафе.

Може би всичко щеше да завърши добре, както срещата им, която завърши с приятна целувка пред вратата.

„ _Защото, Ален, много бих желал да се задържиш в живота ми."_

Може би всичко ще е наред и Ален няма да е толкова самотен.

Може би всичко веднъж ще е наред.


End file.
